


Highway Lights

by taythebee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Car Accidents, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, again only lightly edited, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taythebee/pseuds/taythebee
Summary: What would happenif it was nightor eveningand I took a leap of faithinto the front of a car





	

I wonder

what it would be like

to sit in my car

on the side of the highway

listening to cars whizzing past at 90 miles an hour

drowing the love songs coming from the radio.

 

I wonder

what would happen if I turned the engine off

stuff my keys in my back pocket

leaving the phone in the cup holder

and stepped closer to the edge of the emergency lane

inches from the passing headlights.

 

I wonder

what I would think 

standing there in the night

blindly staring 

at the roaring machines

careful not to let my laces cross the line

just having my hair being blown

by tires spinning past. 

 

I wonder

what would happen 

if I ran across to the median 

on the other side

or walked

what would-

 

What if I was on an overpass

hearing engines behind

looking at the cars below

drive into the pinks and purples of the sunset 

what would it feel like

 

What if I looked further down

placing my hands on the concrete wall in front

standing on the toes

of my worn shoes

staring out to the setting sun

 

What if I sat on that concrete wall

legs dangling over the edge

hands bracing the wall behind me

I wish I wasn’t so afraid of heights

 

What if I pushed off the wall 

with my legs

letting go with my hands

slamming into the-

 

I don’t know what would happen

if I stepped in front of a car

going nearly a hundred miles an hour

hitch hiking to Death’s truck.

 

I don’t know how I would jump

it would all be over soon

I suppose

my fear of heights wouldn’t last too much longer.

 

Would crimson splatter along the windshield

illuminated by the flashing police lights

a bashed in stomach and clouded headlights

that were blocked

 

Would cars stop to notice me

laying on the ground of the lane

or would I just be more roadkill

a sacrifice to the cotton candy sky

  
  


Would the lights slow

or would drivers stare

would I have caused another accident

or would I just

be another victim.

 

I wonder

what would happen

if I threw myself onto a highway of cars

I wonder

even if I’ll never do it

**Author's Note:**

> (always addin' notes because I'm Horrible) again, this is only lightly edited and more of a vent thing than anything. If you ever feel this way and might actually do something bad, please talk to someone. Hope y'all enjoyed yet another Sad Work (tm)!


End file.
